Ein Sommertag
by Kleines
Summary: Ein untypisch heißer Tag führt Arthur auf Abwege in den Wald, in dem Merlin herrscht und anscheinend andere Gesetze gelten. Dort trifft er Guinevere, die seine Sicht auf die Dinge verändert. Spielt vor dem Film, ist aber halbwegs kompatibel damit. One-Shot - außer es folgen Begeisterungsstürme ;)


Meine hochverehrten Leser und Leserinnen,

die von euch, die meine Fanfictions zu Harry Potter kennen, wissen, dass ich immer mal wieder Zeiten habe, in denen ich nicht so furchtbar kreativ bin. Gerade habe ich nicht nur viel um die Ohren, sondern bin auch ein bisschen übersättigt, wenn es zu meinen unvollendeten Geschichten kommt. Da ich aber einen Vortrag über _King Arthur_ halten soll und ich den Film gar nicht mal so schlecht finde, dachte ich mir, dass ich mal in fremden Gefilden wildern gehe und closer to home bzw. näher an dem, was ich beruflich mache, schreibe. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude daran – lasst es mich wissen und bis ganz bald in meinen HP-Geschichten.

Alles Liebe und viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Kleines

Den Norden Britanniens kannte Arthur in den meisten Zeiten als neblig, verregnet und kühl. Wenn man in diesem Wetter aufgewachsen war, machte es einem mit der Zeit nichts mehr aus. Im Gegenteil entwickelte man ein Gespür für die Schönheit der grünen Landschaft, die aus dem Nebel auftauchte oder darin verschwand. Hätte Arthur Bors oder einen anderen seiner Ritter gefragt, hätten sie vermutlich nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, denn zwischen Kämpfen, Waffenübungen und Pflichtaufgaben eines Soldaten blieb wenig Zeit, die Landschaft zu bewundern.

Heute aber wollte es ein heißer Frühlingstag werden. Seit dem Morgengrauen zwitscherten die Vögel auf den Dächern der Siedlung und verkündeten, dass der Frühling nun auch zum Hadrianswall gekommen sei. Der Himmel war dunstig blau und versprach eine kurze Hitzeperiode.

Den Vormittag hatte Arthur im Stall verbracht. Die Pferde schnaubten unruhig bei dieser flirrenden Hitze und scharrten mit den Hufen. Er hatte ihre Nervosität spüren können und er hoffte nur, dass sich die Pikten nicht ausgerechnet heute aussuchen würden, um einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Siedlung zu führen.

Um die Mittagszeit hatte er seine Ritter an der runden Tafel versammelt, aber sie waren ähnlich lethargisch wie er selbst – die Hitze machten ihnen in ihren schweren Rüstungen zu schaffen und Tristram hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, als er seinen Hoffnungen flapsig Ausdruck verlieh: „Können die Pikten nicht einen heiligen Tag einlegen wegen der Hitze? Dann hätten wir auch frei und könnten uns einen kühlen Schluck Wein genehmigen ohne auf den Zinnen in glühender Hitze Wache schieben zu müssen."

„Hört, hört!", hatten Gawein und Lancelot zustimmend gemurmelt, aber Arthur hatte nur unwillig den Kopf geschüttelt: „Ich fürchte im Gegenteil, dass es genau andersherum sein wird. Wegen der Hitze glaubt Merlin, dass wir unaufmerksam sind. Wir müssen besonders wachsam sein."

Seufzend hatte sich Arthur mit drei weiteren seiner rebellischen Ritter wieder auf den Wall begeben und angestrengt nach Norden gespäht. Auf dem Weg dahin hatten Bors und Lancelot aus einem nichtigen Grund eine Prügelei begonnen, die Arthur mit entschiedenen Worten beendet hatte. Man merkte, dass die Männer an ein solches Wetter nicht gewöhnt waren.

Übel gelaunt hatte nun also jeder über die Zinnen geschaut auf die endlose grasige Ebene bis zum Wald, in dem es sicher schattig und kühl war. Arthur ertappte sich dabei, wie er Merlin um dieses Refugium beneidete. Endlich kamen zur Ablösung Gawein, Dagonet und Tristram, die freudig begrüßt wurden und lange Gesichter machten, weil sie den herrlichen Tag mit Pflicht vergeudeten.

Arthur ging zu seinem Quartier, löste die Schnallen seiner Rüstung und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Von Müßiggang hielt er allerdings nichts und deshalb nahm er sich eine der Schriften von Pelagius vor, die er sicher schon hunderte Male studiert hatte, aber er entdeckte immer wieder eine neue, elegante Formulierung oder einen Gedanken, der ihn besonders beeindruckte.

Heute allerdings konnte ihn das klare Latein seines geliebten Lehrers nicht fesseln und nach kurzer Zeit spürte er, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Er gab sich geschlagen und legte die Rolle zur Seite. Mühsam quälte er sich in die Senkrechte und fuhr sich durch die schweißnassen Haare. Ohne rechte Lust machte er sich auf, um zu sehen, was die anderen trieben.

„Arthur!", begrüßte ihn Bors auch gleich. Er hatte wie so oft einen seiner Sprösslinge auf dem Arm und strahlte über das ganze gutmütige Gesicht. Wenn Arthur es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er nie vermutet, dass dieser Mann ein gefährlicher Kämpfer war.

„Bors, was treibt ihr?", fragte Arthur und kitzelte Bors' Nachwuchs unter dem Kinn. Gerade noch rechtzeitig brachte er seine Finger in Sicherheit, denn der Kleine biss wie ein Hund nach ihm, was Bors mit dröhnendem Gelächter quittierte: „Aus dem wird mal ein Kämpfer wie sein Vater!" Arthur nickte lächelnd und schaute sich nach den anderen um. Sie saßen träge im Schatten und Lancelot wetzte ein Messer. Das schien ihre einzige Beschäftigung zu sein und Arthur nickte in die Runde, um einen Spaziergang durch die Siedlung zu machen. Aber auch dort lag alles in schläfriger, nachmittäglicher Stille.

Ohne Rüstung erklomm es sich den Wall viel leichter und er starrte schon wieder auf den Wald, der sich am Ende der gerodeten Fläche grün und undurchdringlich erhob. Solange Arthur denken konnte, kannte er diesen Wald. Als Kind hatte er darin gespielt, als Jugendlicher Erkundungsgänge übernommen und als Mann unzählige Male darin gekämpft. Er wusste, dass es gefährliches Terrain war – dort konnte man kein Schwert schwingen, ohne sich in den tiefhängenden Ästen zu verhaken und die Pferde, die auf offenem Gelände schnell und wendig waren, wurden dort zu schwerfälligen Tieren. Wann immer es möglich war, versuchte er eine Auseinandersetzung in der Nähe der Bäume zu vermeiden, denn Merlin hatte eine Vorliebe dafür, Bogenschützen auf den mächtigen Bäumen zu postieren, die tödliche Geschosse aus dem grünen Blätterdach abfeuerten. Keie und Bedivere hatte er auf diese Weise verloren und er hatte kein Bedürfnis, seine kleine Truppe weiter zu dezimieren.

Wenn er also normalerweise einen großen Bogen um dieses Gebiet machte, schien es heute eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn auszuüben. Er schrieb es der Hitze zu und kletterte wieder vom Wall. Aber anstatt in sein Quartier zurückzukehren und sich wieder den Schriften Pelagius' zu widmen oder endlich die neu eingetroffenen Rollen von Ciceros Reden zu studieren, schlüpfte Arthur durch eine kleine Pforte, die noch nicht einmal die meisten seiner Ritter kannten. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm vor vielen Jahren gezeigt, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Er hatte ihn versonnen angelächelt, was bei Lucius sehr selten war, und gesagt: „Wann immer Deine Mutter und ich uns sehen wollten, bin ich durch diese Pforte in den Wald gegangen. Dort hat sie an einem Teich auf mich gewartet." Arthur lächelte sein ebenfalls seltenes Lächeln, als er daran dachte und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sein römischer Vater mit der Piktin in Kontakt gekommen war, die schließlich seine Frau geworden war.

Als wäre er ein feindlicher Spion, drückte sich Arthur eng an die kühlen Steine und schlich den Wall entlang bis er die Siedlung in seinem Rücken hinter sich gelassen hatte. Dann überquerte er in langen Schritten die gerodete, weite Fläche vor ihm. Er wusste, dass seine Ritter von ihren Wachposten aus eine Gestalt ausmachen konnten, aber so unüblich war es gar nicht, dass ein Siedlungsbewohner in den Wald verschwand – um Feuerholz zu sammeln oder zu einem romantischen Stelldichein zu gehen. Nur dass der Kommandant Arthur im Wald verschwand, war in der Tat ein Novum und er hatte kein Bedürfnis, sich vor Lancelot und Gawein zu rechtfertigen. Mit seiner Rückkehr würde er also bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten müssen, aber die dunklen Schatten unter den Bäumen waren einfach zu verlockend.

Tief atmete er durch, als er den Schatten erreicht hatte und starrte gedankenversunken in das Blätterdach über seinem Kopf, durch das nur selten der blaue Himmel blitzte. Langsam suchte er sich einen Weg über Wurzeln und um dichtes Unterholz herum und nach einer Weile konnte er den Wall hinter sich nicht mehr sehen. Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, welche Dummheit er hier eigentlich beging: Ohne Rüstung, fast unbewaffnet hatte er sich allein aufgemacht in das Reich Merlins und ein einziger Pfeil könnte ihn töten. Seine Männer würden noch nicht einmal wissen, was mit ihm passiert wäre. Sie würden völlig führerlos dastehen. Jedem seiner Ritter hätte er eine ordentliche Predigt gehalten, aber hier stand er nun und starrte ins Grün der Bäume und fragte sich, wie er eigentlich hierher gekommen war.

Als er sich entschlossen umwenden wollte, um sich einen Weg zurück zur Siedlung zu suchen – egal ob es nun dunkel war oder nicht – stand plötzlich und als sei sie aus dem Boden gewachsen eine junge Frau vor ihm. Sie sah ihn ruhig und neugierig an, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Weg freizugeben oder davonzulaufen. Unsicher tastete Arthur nach seinem Dolch, den er unter dem Hemd trug, aber sie schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.

„Der tapfere Arthur, der jetzt schon Inhalt von Legenden ist, hat also Angst vor einer einzigen Frau – sehr beeindruckend!", spöttelte sie und ertappt ließ er die Hand sinken. Dabei fühlte er sich, als sei er fünf und gerade gescholten worden.

„Sag mir, Römer, wie gefällt Dir unser Wald?", fragte sie und machte herausfordernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Unsicher wich er zurück und schwieg. Sie spöttelte weiter: „Warum hat mir bloß keiner gesagt, dass der tapfere Arthur stumm ist? Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass die wilden Schlachtrufe von ihm stammen, aber anscheinend kommandiert er seine Ritter mit Gesten."

„Ich bin nicht stumm!", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen und schalt sich, etwas so Dummes gesagt zu haben. Die Frau vor ihm brach in amüsiertes Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fragte sie: „Was hast Du, Römer, hier verloren?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so heiß, dass ich kaum klar denken kann..." bekannte er und sie nickte: „Komm mit, Artorius." Ohne einen Blick nach ihm zu verschwenden, schritt sie durch die Bäume und ohne auch nur zu fragen, was das sollte, folgte er ihr gehorsam. Sie führte ihn tiefer in den Wald bis sie zu einem Teich kamen.

Staunend schaute er auf das Wasser und dachte an die Worte seines Vaters. Hier musste er seine Mutter getroffen haben. Seine Führerin war ans Ufer getreten und sagte: „Mein Volk sagt, dass sich hier vor einigen Jahren ein Römer und eine Piktin getroffen haben, aber ich frage mich, wie das sein kann, Artorius Castus. Ein Römer und ein Pikte reden nicht miteinander. Sie töten einander."

Unbehaglich sah er sie an, versuchte aber zu erklären: „Aber jetzt stehen hier doch auch ein Römer und eine Piktin, oder nicht?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn lange prüfend an, bevor sie zurückgab: „Für mich stehen hier zwei Pikten. Ansonsten, Arthur, wärst Du schon längst tot." Als hätte sie vergessen, dass er überhaupt da war, löste sie die Schnalle ihres Umhangs und streifte ihr Kleid ab. Dann tauchte sie in das Wasser des Teichs ein. In seiner Mitte tauchte sie wieder auf und fragte herausfordernd: „Ist der tapfere Arthur nicht nur stumm, sondern kann auch nicht schwimmen?"

Er wusste, dass das ein billiger Trick war, aber trotzdem schlüpfte er aus der Hose und dem Hemd, um ebenfalls in dem Teich einzutauchen. Das Wasser war herrlich kühl und streichelte über seine Haut, aber ihm war bewusst, dass er diesen Luxus durchaus mit dem Leben bezahlen könnte.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erahnt, schaute sie ihn spitzbübisch an und erklärte: „Keine Sorge – die Tochter von Merlin ist in der Lage Dich zu beschützen."

„Du bist Merlins Tochter Guinevere?", fragte er fassungslos zurück und ihre Worte hatte nicht gerade eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Sie nickte und lächelte traurig: „Wann wird Arthur endlich verstehen, dass Merlin nicht sein Feind ist? Keiner der Pikten ist Dein Feind. Du tötest Deine Landsleute und kämpfst für eine fremde Macht im weit entfernten Rom, aber Du fragst Dich nie, wer eigentlich in dieses Land gehört. Du fragst Dich auch nicht, was Deine Mutter dazu sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Sohn sein eigenes Volk abschlachtet."

Arthur schüttelte das Wasser aus seinen schwarzen Locken und fuhr Guinevere untypisch ungehalten an: „Deine Leute haben meine Mutter umgebracht. Sie starb in einem Gebäude, das ihr bei einem eurer Raubüberfälle angezündet habt."

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir das gewollt haben? Sie war eine von uns", gab Guinevere zurück und schwamm zu ihm. Leise fuhr sie fort: „Du weißt nicht, welche Geschichten wir abends an den Feuern erzählen, oder Arthur?"

„Woher sollte ich?", fragte er und sie erklärte: „Wir erzählen von dem großen Krieger Arthur, der mutig und tapfer ist, für seine Leute sorgt und gerecht ist." Er schaute sie ungläubig an, aber Guinevere lächelte nur traurig: „Arthur, Du und Deine Ritter, ihr wärt schon längst nicht mehr am Leben, wenn wir Dich nicht als einen von uns sehen würden. Du bist nicht auf dem rechten Weg, Du hängst an den falschen Idealen, aber wir alle hoffen, dass Du irgendwann unser König und Anführer werden wirst."

„Niemals werde ich der Anführer von Männern, die sich gegen Recht und Ordnung auflehnen, die kein Gesetz kennen und hinterhältig aus den dichten Wäldern heraus kämpfen. Und König will ich ganz sicher nicht sein. Meine Tafel ist rund, es gibt keinen Kopf."

Guinevere seufzte: „Das habe ich auch meinem Vater gesagt, aber er wollte, dass ich mit Dir spreche. Ich weiß aber jetzt auch, was er in Dir sieht, Arthur, und ich hoffe, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem Du auf unserer Seite stehst. Wir brauchen einen Anführer, aber ich habe Angst vor dem, was kommen muss, um Dich zu überzeugen."

Ganz sachte drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie erstarrt stand er in dem Wasser, als sie zurück zum Ufer schwamm, sich ihren Umhang umlegte und dann im Wald verschwand. Endlich löste er sich aus seiner Versteinerung und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Teich. Die Sonnenstrahlen spielten rotgolden auf der Wasseroberfläche und verwirrt ließ er sich auf sein Hemd fallen. Nachdenklich schaute er in die Blätter über ihm und plötzlich wünschte er, dass seine römischen Ideale nicht so unvereinbar mit den wilden Pikten wären.

Inzwischen war er getrocknet und die Sonne sank immer tiefer. Müde stand er auf und streifte sein Hemd über. Dabei fiel etwas auf den Waldboden. Er tastete über das Moos und hielt eine Lederschnur in Händen, an der ein grüner Stein funkelte. Guinevere hatte ihm ein Geschenk hinterlassen, das ihn an die Stunden im Wald erinnern sollte. Ohne nachzudenken streifte er es über den Kopf und ließ es unter seinem Hemd verschwinden.

Der Weg zurück war einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Ein alter Trampelpfad führte bis an den Waldrand und er musste daran denken, dass sein Vater ihn oft gegangen sein musste, um seine Mutter zu treffen. Zum ersten Mal dachte er darüber nach, warum keiner der Pikten von ihr oder ihm selbst als Verräter sprach. Im Gegenteil waren sie beide wie selbstverständlich ein Teil dieses Volkes gewesen. Verwirrt und erschöpft schaute er in das dichte Astgewirr und fragte sich, was er tun würde, wenn er dem nächsten Pikten gegenüber stehen würde, den er als Römer als Rebell betrachten und töten sollte. Plötzlich entdeckte er auf einem Baum über sich einen Pikten, der einen Pfeil genau auf ihn gerichtet hatte, aber sobald der Mann ihn ansah, ließ er Pfeil und Bogen sinken und wisperte: „leamsa tighearna! Mein Herr!" und dann verschwand er fast lautlos im düsteren Wald.

„Merlin, das war ein wirklich kluger Schachzug!", sagte Arthur in die anbrechende Dunkelheit und instinktiv griff er nach dem grünen Stein, den er um den Hals trug, um ihn abzureißen und wegzuwerfen, aber plötzlich stand Guinevere wieder neben ihm und schaute ihn aufmerksam an: „Nein, Artorius Castus, das war kein Schachzug, das ist die Wahrheit. Wir Pikten denken nicht wie die Römer."

Für einen Moment sah sie zum hell erleuchteten Wall hinüber, dann fügte sie, indem sie sich zum Gehen wandte, hinzu: „Behalte den Stein, Arthur. Vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich, dass Dein Vater auch einen trug. Es ist unsere Art, Treue und Schutz zu schwören." Dann war sie mit den Schatten verschmolzen und verschwunden.

Arthur starrte in die dunklen Schatten hinter ihm, aber anscheinend war er nun endgültig alleine und mit schweren Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Siedlung.

Ohne große Schwierigkeiten schlüpfte er wieder durch die kleine, geheime Pforte und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit seinem Lehrer Pelagius über diesen seltsamen Nachmittag sprechen zu können. Vielleicht könnte der seine verworrenen Gedanken ordnen. Stattdessen begegnete er Lancelot, der nur einen einzigen Blick in das Gesicht seines Kommandanten brauchte, um zu wissen, dass etwas passiert war: „Arthur, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ruf die anderen zusammen, Lancelot. Ich muss mit euch sprechen!", gab er nur zur Antwort und schritt voran zu ihrer Tafelrunde. Kurze Zeit später waren die Ritter versammelt und schauten ihren Anführer erwartungsvoll und aufmerksam an. Arthur musterte sie nachdenklich, Sarmaten, die von weit herkamen und denen es letztlich egal war, was sie hier taten, solange sie die 15 Jahre Dienst überlebten und dann in die Steppe zurückkehren konnten.

Er räusperte sich und begann: „Ritter, ihr habt euren Mut hunderte Mal bewiesen, euch als Kämpfer hervorgetan und ihr seid schon jetzt lebende Legenden. Ihr und ich, wir haben die Befehle Roms befolgt und getan, was man von uns verlangt hat. Damit soll nun genug sein. Ihr und ich, wir sollen nicht als Handlanger eines Imperiums in die Geschichte eingehen, sondern als freie Männer, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können, die für Gerechtigkeit, Freiheit und Loyalität einstehen. Ich habe genug Blut vergossen, genug Menschen getötet und verstümmelt. Morgen werde ich eine Botschaft an Merlin schicken und um einen Waffenstillstand bitten. Ich bin des Kämpfens müde. Es ist Zeit, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Die Ritter tauschten verdutzte Blicke und dann fragte Bors unsicher: „Sollen meine Bastarde etwa in einer friedlichen Welt aufwachsen?"

„Genau das sollen sie, Bors", gab Arthur müde zur Antwort. Für einen Moment sah Bors nachdenklich aus, dann griff er sich seinen Weinbecher und hämmerte zustimmend auf den Tisch. Zögerlich folgten die anderen seinem Beispiel, nur Lancelot sah nicht überzeugt aus. Als sich der Versammlungsraum geleert hatte, trat er zu Arthur und fragte leise: „Arthur, was sollen Ritter tun, die nicht kämpfen?"

Arthur sah seinen Freund ernst an und antwortete: „Ich fürchte, dass wir noch gegen ganz andere Kräfte als gegen die Pikten kämpfen müssen. Und wir werden vermutlich keine Chance haben zu lernen, wie man in Frieden lebt. Aber ich will, dass wir wenigstes die Chance haben, auszuprobieren, wie das wohl wäre – Frieden."


End file.
